<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Entre armários, gloss de morango e chuteiras rasgadas by kjguccy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603902">Entre armários, gloss de morango e chuteiras rasgadas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjguccy/pseuds/kjguccy'>kjguccy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Chanyeol as Regina George, Dry Humping, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Female EXO (EXO), Female Park Chanyeol, Genderbending, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kyungsoo jogadora gostosa, Some Humor, Todo mundo é mulher menos o Yixing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjguccy/pseuds/kjguccy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaeyeon é uma patricinha de primeira, possui uma multidão de admiradores que a consideram a menina mais popular do colégio, e carrega na bolsa seu inseparável gloss de morango. Já Kyungsook, é a capitã do time de futebol feminino, assumidamente sapatão e masculina demais para o gosto dos professores.</p><p>O caos é inevitável. Mas quando aquela rivalidade passa dos limites e uma detenção prende ambas na escola depois da aula, talvez seja hora de desvendarem alguns sentimentos muito mais poderosos do que a raiva que pensam nutrir tão impiedosamente uma pela outra.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pokédex secreto</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Entre armários, gloss de morango e chuteiras rasgadas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninivoidz/gifts">ninivoidz</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oi Mayzinha sim sou eu quem te tirou   o quão decepcionada você está? [ emoji cabisbaixo ]</p><p>Eu pirei nesse plot assim que vi e estou com sérios medos de você não gostar do desenvolvimento SIM ESTOU MUITO NERVOSA. Sinto que não posso te dar menos do que a PERFEIÇÃO- mas mesmo com essa pressão toda que me faço, fiquei extremamente feliz quando vi que te tirei,,,, você é a embaixadora dos chansoo e eu me sinto presenteando uma mestra que me iniciou nesse mundo maravilhoso, e agora mostro tudo que aprendi 🤲</p><p>Não irei enrolar muito (mais) por aqui. Só peço desculpas por ela não estar completa, mas prometo que estará muito em breve! Boa leitura minha piceza ✨</p><p>Ah!! Acho melhor deixar essa listinha aqui hehe'</p><p>Chanyeol – Chaeyeon<br/>Kyungsoo – Kyungsook<br/>Baekhyun – Baekhee<br/>Jongin – Jonghee<br/>Junmyeon – Jooyeon<br/>Jongdae – Jungah<br/>Minseok – Minseo<br/>Sehun – Seyeon<br/>Yixing – Yixing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O sinal soava alto pelos corredores, tão estridente que poderia ser escutado perfeitamente até mesmo do lado de fora do prédio. No relógio: oito horas em ponto.</p><p>Os corredores antes vazios passaram a se encher quando a porta principal foi aberta com agressividade pelas primeiras pessoas que a empurraram. Vozes vinham de todos os lados, acompanhadas de gargalhadas e correria. Enquanto alguns alunos acabavam levando empurrões — nem se dando o trabalho de ver quem o fizera pelo simples fato de possuírem total consciência de que o responsável estava longe o bastante para ser notado. Cada grupo tomava seu rumo em duplas ou trios para os armários. Já outros, corriam para o banheiro e poucos seguiam na direção da biblioteca em desespero para entregar livros no dia exato do vencimento.</p><p>Os considerados <em> nerds </em> apertavam o passo para a sala de aula, querendo garantir alguns minutos de paz longe daquela zona para organizar o material na mesa e estudar previamente o assunto do dia. Outros garotos caminhavam com o braço apoiado sobre o ombro de suas respectivas namoradas. Além disso, haviam os grupos trajados de casacos iguais: vermelhos para os jogadores de basquete; e azuis para os integrantes da banda da escola.</p><p>Apenas quando todo o alvoroço diminuiu, <em> ela </em> chegou.</p><p>Esperava o movimento diminuir pacientemente enquanto assistia, do gramado frente ao colégio, todo aquele caos, só avançando quando realmente pareceu seguro. Caminhava em direção ao corredor principal a passos tranquilos, jogando sutilmente o quadril de um lado para o outro. Quando subiu os degraus, seus passos delicados, — registrados pela sola de seu <em> All Star Converse </em> branco —, eram quase inaudíveis.Todavia, assim que colocou os pés dentro da escola, inúmeros olhares caíram sobre ela como se todos sentissem sua chegada instantaneamente — afinal, era difícil ignorar uma presença tão forte. Alguns alunos arriscaram dizer um "bom dia" ou elogiar sua roupa do dia. Em certo momento um rapaz paralisou no meio do caminho, extasiado em assistí-la. Entretanto, foi salvo por um amigo que o puxou pelo braço antes mesmo da garota se aproximar.</p><p>Sequer dava-se ao trabalho de retribuir as saudações. Seguia seu caminho de nariz empinado, sentindo a saia rodada cor-de-rosa esbarrar nas coxas macias. Na parte frontal de seu corpo, abraçava seus cadernos e livros que não couberam na bolsa que carregava, talvez pelo fato de que esta se encontrava muito ocupada com algumas maquiagens, o estojo de canetas coloridas e o livro insuportável que liam na aula de literatura. E o cabelo preto e liso estava solto, tendo como único acessórios o óculos de sol que encaixava no topo da cabeça.</p><p>Park Chaeyeon exalava o aroma do gloss de morango que brilhava em seus lábios finos.</p><p>Mas não estava sozinha, não. Ao seu lado havia outra garota, por sua vez menor e mascando um chiclete de menta que nunca faltava em sua bolsa. Baekhee tinha o cabelo levemente cheio e ondulado, um loiro de causar inveja. Usava uma saia parecida com a da maior, só que de cor vermelha. E <em> desfilando </em> juntas naquela manhã, as amigas não falavam nada, como se permitir que aquelas pessoas ao redor presenciassem uma conversa íntima gratuitamente fosse pedir demais considerando o fato de que já desfrutavam da presença de ambas.</p><p>No entanto, o desfile que ofereciam foi interrompido quando um baque alto as assustou: do outro lado do enorme corredor, uma porta se abriu na mesma agressividade que a entrada principal foi aberta minutos mais cedo, mesmo que dessa vez um número muito menor de pessoas saísse dali. <em> Se é que aquilo podia ser chamado de pessoa, </em> era o que pensava.</p><p>De onde estava já pôde sentir o cheiro de suor e a gritaria roubando toda atenção que devia ser <em>apenas</em> <em>dela</em>. Cerrou os olhos enquanto toda sua raiva crescia, descontando-a na lateral dos livros que apertava sem dó. O grupo de garotas animadas vinha em sua direção, dissipando-se conforme algumas viravam em um corredor ou se juntavam a outras pessoas, gritando despedidas para o grupo principal. Seguindo a lógica, elas deveriam estar com o casaco verde do time da escola, mas raramente o usavam.</p><p>A garota que vinha logo na frente daquela manada não parecia dar a mesma importância que os outros para ambas as meninas que permaneciam paralisadas, Desse modo, as amigas simplesmente jogaram o cabelo para trás e prosseguiram a caminhada em passos firmes, tentando não expôr o quão afetadas ficaram com aquela interrupção.</p><p>Kyungsook tinha suor escorrendo por baixo dos fios curtos, ofegava e carregava um sorriso imenso no rosto. A camiseta estava suja de terra; a bermuda, folgada; e a chuteira tão desgastada quanto o resto, mas ela não parecia se importar nada com aquilo. Aproximando-se, limpou o suor da testa com a própria mão, o que causou um torcer de nariz vindo de Park. E só quando ficaram perto uma da outra que ela, então, ergueu o olhar, encarando diretamente as meninas — mais precisamente Park Chaeyeon. O sorriso provocativo surgiu no canto dos lábios e esperou os caminhos cruzarem para se pronunciar:</p><p>— Bom dia,<em> princesa. </em></p><p>Nenhuma parou de andar; Chaeyeon se mantendo firme rumo aos armários e Kyungsook na contramão querendo tomar um ar no campus antes do início das aulas. E como já esperado Chaey não deu resposta.</p><p>Assim que as duas amigas pararam em frente aos respectivos armários, Park abriu o seu e, irritada, jogou todo o material de qualquer jeito na prateleira. Por fim, puxou o livro e o caderno que usaria na primeira aula e virou o rosto para conferir seu cabelo no espelho colado na porta. Pelo menos<em> ele </em> ainda se encontrava perfeito, da mesma forma que arrumou antes de sair de casa: A franja solta na testa e os fios negros caindo frente os ombros. Então, bateu a porta com força, vendo que do lado Baekhee ainda organizava algumas coisas, em um estado bem mais calmo.</p><p>— Por que ela faz isso?! — questionou irritada, a mão delicada fechada em punho na lateral do corpo.</p><p>— Chaey, você sabe que ela só quer te provocar — a amiga respondeu, e da parte de Chaey houve apenas um revirar de olhos. Enfim fechou o próprio armário e dando atenção à maior — E pelo visto consegue. Por isso continua.</p><p>— Claro que consegue! Ela é tão… — Travou o maxilar, e em mais um ato irritadiço, bateu o pé no chão — Nojenta! Você viu como ela estava suada??</p><p>— Tem como não notar?? — Byun arregalou os olhos, a boca entreaberta demonstrando surpresa pela pergunta. — Podia perceber até de olhos fechados, ela estava fedendo!</p><p>— Isso não me surpreende. — resmungou e escorou o corpo contra as portas fechadas, a feição pensativa tomando conta — O que me deixa curiosa é o motivo de estar assim tão cedo...</p><p>— Elas devem estar treinando. O campeonato é daqui umas semanas, não é?</p><p>Chaeyeon contorceu o rosto quando se virou para a amiga novamente.</p><p>— E eu lá sei, Baekhee?! Tenho cara de quem se importa com essas bobagens?</p><p>— Não seja tão birrenta, Chaey… Os cartazes estão por toda parte!</p><p>— <em> Nana nina não! </em> — retrucou rapidamente, já erguendo o indicador perto do rosto da mais baixa — Você também nunca se importou, só sabe disso porque começou sair com aquele um.</p><p>Dessa vez a loira riu, dando de ombros e pouco ligando para o jeito da amiga falar. Sabia que seu humor só estava brevemente afetado e logo voltaria a doçura costumeira.</p><p>— Não o chame assim, Chaey. Você sabe que ele é legal.</p><p>Prestes a retrucar a ousadia da mais baixa, sua atenção foi redirecionada quando viu Yifan se aproximar. O garoto usava a jaqueta vermelha do time de basquete, um topete bem feito e óculos de sol no rosto. A Park forçou um sorriso assim que ele parou em sua frente e, de prontidão, segurou a cintura da Byun, que foi colocada de costas contra os armários, trocando um selar demorado com o loiro.</p><p>— Bom dia, gatinha — murmurou e virou o rosto para Yeon — E bom dia, Chaey.</p><p>— Bom dia, Wu — respondeu firme e se virou para a garota, instantaneamente desmanchando o sorriso que mantinha — E você, Byun Baekhee, é a minha maior decepção!</p><p>Deu as costas sem esperar resposta e saiu batendo os pés, ouvindo a risada baixa do casal que ficava para trás.</p><p> </p><p>Faltando poucos minutos para o sinal tocar, Chaeyeon subiu a escada sozinha e se dirigiu para a primeira aula do dia, embora essa fosse a última que gostaria de ter — depois de educação física, claro. Quando entrou na sala e avistou outra amiga já posta na costumeira mesa no centro, um enorme sorriso surgiu no rosto, esquecendo brevemente o recente nervosismo que precisou lidar. Não valia a pena se estressar com tamanha bobagem tão cedo, daria-lhe rugas!</p><p>— Jonghee!! — chamou, empolgada. Em resposta, a garota imediatamente ergueu o rosto em direção a voz conhecida, abrindo igual, um sorriso.</p><p>— Chaey! Senta aqui! — convidou apontando para a mesa vaga ao lado. Imediatamente a menina avançou e caiu sentada na cadeira livre, colocando o material sobre a mesa.</p><p>— Finalmente, Jong… — murmurou soltando um suspiro aliviado, ganhando um olhar curioso da mais nova. — Finalmente encontrei alguém civilizado.</p><p>— Quem? Eu? — perguntou ainda perdida, apontando um dedo para si mesma. Com o afirmar que recebeu da outra, riu antes de prosseguir: — Me sinto honrada por saber que me acha civilizada. Mas o que houve?</p><p>— Já precisei lidar com aquela troglodita do time de futebol — explicou, revirando tanto os olhos que Jonghee precisou rir outra vez — E depois ainda perdi minha melhor amiga para aquele jogadorzinho também. Fala sério, Jong… Todo esportista é insuportável assim mesmo??</p><p>À essa altura, a sala já se enchia com os outros alunos. Cada um tomava um lugar, conversando entre amigos ou distraídos com celulares. Jonghee sabia muito bem a quem a amiga se referia, por isso nem se preocupou em saber se a tal <em> troglodita </em> havia feito algo de ruim. Certamente Chaeyeon havia avistado Kyungsook há quilômetros e considerado isso uma invasão de espaço pessoal. Com aquele pensamento, negou com a cabeça, abrindo o próprio caderno onde fizera anotações sobre o livro que liam naquele bimestre de literatura.</p><p>— Nem todos, amiga. Acredite, existem jogadores incríveis dentro e fora da quadra.</p><p>Só de ouvir a breve risada sem humor algum da Park, a Kim já podia imaginar a cara de desdém que esta fazia. Será que tinha sido chutada da lista de pessoas civilizadas depois daquele comentário?!</p><p>— O que esperar de uma líder de torcida, não é Chaeyeon? — questionou-se sozinha, ganhando novamente o olhar da menor.</p><p>— Ei! O que quer dizer com isso?? — O tom de voz da líder era ofendido, mas não demorou para que voltasse a sorrir enquanto conversava consigo — Que culpa eu tenho se eles me bajulam tanto?</p><p>— Você e Baekhee caíram no mesmo barco, isso sim. Ou melhor, se jogaram do barco!</p><p>A menina limitou-se a rir. Também não ligava muito para o humor da mais alta naquelas ocasiões. Era líder de torcida desde que se conheceram e inclusive no início a própria Chaeyeon demonstrou interesse no assunto. Era uma garota alta, bonita, com o corpo bem desenhado… Sem via das dúvidas seria a dançarina que mais receberia atenção se aprovada, independente se fosse ou não desengonçada quando o assunto era dançar balançando pompons. Inclusive, a própria Jong recebia de monte. De longe, era a mais requisitada do grupo.</p><p>Kim Jonghee tinha a pele amorenada, e embora muitas pessoas vissem aquilo com um olhar negativo, tudo ia por terra quando sua dança começava. Sempre foi apaixonada por tal assunto, tinha aula de balé duas vezes por semana depois da escola e de jazz todas as sextas. Na escola, dava seu melhor nas coreografias e até mesmo ajudava a criá-las. Quando o assunto era show de talentos, todo mundo já sabia quem levaria a melhor na categoria "dança," — e mesmo quando não ficava em primeiro, a Kim parabenizava o vencedor e dizia que esperaria a revanche no próximo ano.</p><p>Entretanto, não era por ser amigável daquela forma que discordava da amiga. Realmente existiam muitos jogadores desagradáveis, mas muitos não passavam de garotos bobões com mais de 1,70, e Jonghee comprovou isso muitas vezes. Mantinha distância dos meninos mesquinhos e problemáticos. Preferia os engraçados que faziam de tudo para conseguir um date com uma das líderes — diferentes dos primeiros citados, que agiam como se fosse obrigação das garotas aceitarem só porque eles queriam. O problema, porém, era que todos andavam unidos, então não culpava a amiga de não conhecer o lado bom dos jogadores.</p><p>— Bom dia, bom dia! Professor está entrando, todo mundo sentado!</p><p>Imediatamente, todos obedeceram ao anúncio. Acomodaram-se nos devidos lugares e encararam o homem alto que atravessava a frente da sala em direção a grande mesa no centro. Chaeyeon não tinha muito do que reclamar do professor Zhang, ele era o típico professor que todo mundo gosta e está sempre brincando com os alunos e ajudando no que puder. O que ela não gostava mesmo era a matéria. Odiava literatura.</p><p>O homem colocou a <em> bolsa carteiro </em> que carregava sobre a mesa e correu o olhar por toda a sala. Não procurava por ninguém <em> específico </em>, na verdade conferia justamente se havia faltas naquela manhã — embora tivesse que realizar a chamada, de qualquer forma. Assentiu sozinho notando a falta de dois ou três alunos, e voltou sua atenção à sua bolsa, a vasculhando ainda de pé.</p><p>— Todos trouxeram o livro, certo? — questionou retórico, mas ainda assim recebeu resmungos bagunçados em resposta. Puxou o diário da classe e só então se sentou, tirando uma caneta do bolso do paletó.</p><p>O professor iniciou a chamada, mesmo que de cabeça pudesse anotar quais eram os desaparecidos do dia. Como todas as segundas, Subin estava ausente, então aproveitou para marcar nas anotações do diário que precisava conversar com a garota para entender o que acontecia. Joonho também não estava, constando a primeira falta do ano para o garoto. E por fim, <em> Kyungsook. </em></p><p>Encarou o espaço em branco pronto para ser preenchido com um <em> "C" </em> ou <em> "F", </em> realmente confuso com o que fazer. Tinha certeza que viu a garota correr pelos corredores enquanto entrava na sala dos professores mais cedo, e não era do seu feitio matar aula.</p><p>— Alguém sabe se aconteceu algo com a Kyungsook? — questionou e ergueu o olhar para a turma, ninguém aparentava ter uma resposta — Estranho… Tenho a impressão de ter visto ela.</p><p>— Ela veio, professor — Chaeyeon se pronunciou, abrindo um sorrisinho maldoso — Devem ter expulsado ela, ninguém ia aguentar ficar em uma sala trancada com gente fedendo a suor logo cedo.</p><p>Algumas risadas soaram ao redor, inclusive de Baekhee que até então estava ocupada retocando o gloss enquanto se observava no pequeno espelho que carregava para todos os cantos, sentada ao outro lado da Park. Yixing apenas suspirou alto, sequer tendo interesse em entender rivalidades adolescentes na primeira aula do dia.</p><p>— Bom… — resmungou e voltou a encarar a folha. Deixaria o espaço em branco, criando uma nota mental de certificar-se do que acontecera. — Acho que podemos começar, então.</p><p>Logo que pôs-se de pé, pegando o livro posto no canto da mesa, foi interrompido pela porta lateral sendo abertamente, revelando Do Kyungsook. A menina trajava uma jeans escura e uma camiseta que devia chegar perto da metade de suas coxas de tão larga, sem via das dúvidas um número bem maior que o correto. O cabelo estava molhado e o rosto levemente vermelho. Imediatamente a aluna curvou o corpo, escondendo o rosto atrás do caderno de capa preta.</p><p>— Me desculpa, senhor Zhang! — pediu em tom desesperado, e quando se endireitou o homem só podia ver o olhar aflito da menina por trás do material, e o livro com a capa toda marcada de dobras junto do caderno. — Eu tive treino mais cedo, fui tomar um banho no vestiário assim que terminou. Tentei ser o mais rápido possível!</p><p>Yixing soltou um riso soprado. Claro, como podia se esquecer?! Kyungsook era capitã do time de futebol, era óbvio que estaria dando toda sua atenção ao time do que qualquer outra coisa. Sempre era assim nas épocas de campeonato, e não só com ela. Seria uma característica geral dos esportistas serem competitivos??</p><p>— Está tudo bem, Sook. Mas só deixarei passar se garantir que vai fazer um gol para mim. — brincou, o que fez a menina revelar seu rosto com um enorme sorriso.</p><p>— E prometo mais, <em> fessor! </em>Vai ser nosso gol de vitória nas finais!</p><p>Rapidamente apertou o passo em direção sua mesa ao fundo. Chaeyeon jamais admitiria aquilo, mas o aroma de banho recém tomado que invadiu suas narinas assim que a jogadora passou ao seu lado, foi o motivo da leve coloração que atingiu suas bochechas. Com sorte, ninguém notaria pela maquiagem que usava, assim não precisaria pensar na vergonha de assumir que sua recente piadinha havia sido derrubada com um argumento tão poderoso. Pigarreou e endireitou a postura, <em> não se afetaria por Do Kyungsook. </em></p><p>— Agora sim, podemos começar. Em qual página paramos? Alguém pode me dizer?</p><p>O homem alto deu a volta na frente da mesa e sentou na ponta desta, folheando o livro. No fundo da sala, Sook cumprimentava um capaz com um toque de mãos, caindo esparramada na cadeira sem se importar com a barulheira que causava.</p><p>— No início do segundo ato, professor — A voz doce da garota sentada na fileira da frente tomou a dianteira — <em> "Verona. Um beco junto do muro do jardim de Capuleto. Entra Romeu". </em></p><p>— Obrigada, Minseo. Por que não aproveita para retomar a leitura?</p><p>A menina ajeitou seus óculos no rosto e abriu um enorme sorriso, pronta para começar a ler. Gostava de ser escolhida, se pudesse leria a aula inteira — e ninguém reclamaria, afinal, não era muito uma tarefa esperada pela turma. Encheu o peito de ar, porém antes mesmo de começar, foi cortada por Chaeyeon algumas mesas atrás.</p><p>— Professor, sério que vai insistir para lermos isso?? — Seu tom enjoado veio com um bufar descontente. — Todo mundo já sabe o que acontece. Eles morrem, pronto.</p><p>Yixing riu baixo, fechando o livro enquanto mantinha o polegar marcando a página. Desceu as mãos e encarou a menina, não era a primeira vez que notava o descontento dela com aquela leitura.</p><p>— Você acha que é disso que Romeu e Julieta fala, Chaeyeon? — questionou realmente curioso — Sobre a morte?</p><p>— Não — respondeu, negando com a cabeça —, todos sabemos que é sobre amor.</p><p>— Qual tipo de amor?</p><p>A garota pareceu pensar um pouco, Jonghee também a fitava curiosa.</p><p>— Verdadeiro?</p><p>Agora quem refletia era o professor, correndo seu olhar pelas paredes do fundo da sala. Ninguém mais falava, e no fundo todo mundo gostaria de saber se Park estava certa ou errada. Não era surpresa para Yixing — nem nenhuma outra pessoa ali presente — que aquela fosse a análise mais comum da história. Então se era uma ideia mundial, o que tinha de errado?</p><p>— Amor verdadeiro… O que é o amor verdadeiro? — Zhang murmurou e fitou a aluna por um tempo, antes de observar o rosto dos outros alunos. — Durante todo o primeiro ato, Romeu sofria profundamente de amor por outra mulher. E do dia para a noite, estava apaixonado por Julieta. — relembrava o ocorrido, recebendo toda a atenção da turma — Amor a primeira vista. Vocês vêem isso como verdadeiro?</p><p>— Para mim, Romeu é um emocionado — o rapaz ao lado de Kyungsook respondeu, arrancando algumas risadas, até mesmo de Yixing. — Rosalina não quis retribuir. Ele chorou até não aguentarem mais e se apaixonou por outra! Parece mais que ele usou a Julieta, isso sim.</p><p>— Mas mesmo depois de estarem juntos, ele continua indo contra as famílias pensando na Julieta — Chaeyeon rebateu — Se fosse algo realmente vago, ele não se daria tanto ao trabalho assim.</p><p>— Então amor verdadeiro na sua visão seria lutar por ele? Até a morte?</p><p>Um sorriso satisfeito abriu no rosto da Park, que assentiu uma única vez.</p><p>— Você faria isso, Chaey?</p><p>— Não sei, professor — Deu de ombros. — Mas eu ia gostar de alguém lutando tanto assim por mim.</p><p>— Entendi… — o homem resmungou e  olhou para baixo, encarando a página do livro com os dois amantes se beijando. Balançou de leve a cabeça e voltou a se pronunciar: — Sinto muito informar, Chaeyeon. Mas sua interpretação está errada.</p><p>A garota abriu os olhos assustada, assim como Baekhee. A expressão vinda das duas fazia parecer que as palavras do Zhang realmente feriam, acertando Chaeyeon em cheio e refletindo imediatamente na melhor amiga. A única risada, baixa e maldosa, foi de Kyungsook.</p><p>— Romeu e Julieta não fala sobre amor, embora seja a interpretação mais conhecida.</p><p>— Então por que todo mundo fala isso??</p><p>— Você já se perguntou quantas dessas pessoas leram a obra, Chaey? — questionou e arqueou uma sobrancelha — Elas escutam no boca a boca, e espalham a ideia. E é exatamente o que você quer fazer, pulando a leitura e apenas aceitando o que os outros dizem.</p><p>— Então sobre o que fala?! — Suas feições ainda eram de uma pessoa ofendida. Como aquele homem ousava envergonhá-la daquela forma no meio de toda aquela gente?!</p><p>— É por isso que ela é nossa leitura esse bimestre. Eu garanto que quando estiver escrevendo o ensaio sobre ela, vai entender todos os pontos.</p><p>Park bufou alto e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Fechou completamente a expressão, que se dane as rugas! Já estava sendo humilhada mesmo, não tinha mais nada a perder. Byun, ao lado, esticou o braço para alisar o ombro da mais alta. <em> "Calma amiga, eu estou aqui" </em>era o que aquele toque dizia.</p><p>— <em> Prudência! Quem mais corre, mais tropeça. </em></p><p>Toda aquela birra desmanchou-se em pura surpresa assim que virou seu corpo, encarando a garota duas mesas atrás. Era só o que faltava! Podia até relevar o professor dizer algo, mas <em> ela </em> não. Não Kyungsook, com aquele rostinho esbanjando uma inocência que Chaeyeon tinha plena certeza de que era falsa. Por sua vez, Do sequer retribuía o olhar, parecia mais focada em rabiscar algo no caderno do que ae preocupar com o que Park achava de seu pronunciamento.</p><p>— Muito bem, Sook! Vejo que está focada na leitura. E adiantada também, lendo em casa??</p><p>— Focada na leitura?? — Chaey voltou novamente o corpo para frente — Ela está me provocando desde que cheguei!</p><p>— Onde isso, sua maluca?! — Kyung quase gritou, indignada com tal acusação.</p><p>— Tá vendo?? — Apontou para trás, quase acertando o rosto de Jaewook, o menino que azaradamente sentava entre ambas. Já acostumado com os imprevistos da menina, foi rápido em abaixar a cabeça.</p><p>— Você acha que o mundo gira ao seu redor, é? Centro do Universo! — rebateu, e pegando Chaeyeon de surpresa, lhe deu um tapa na mão. — E não aponta pra mim!</p><p>Os alunos ao redor assistiam a cena se divertindo. Não era surpresa a rivalidade entre as duas, e sempre animavam as aulas quando essa inimizade estourava por alguma questão. Park encarava agora a própria mão, a boca aberta em uma surpresa ainda maior.</p><p>— Escuta aqui, Kyungsook — começou e virou o rosto para encarar a jogadora — Por que você não se mete com alguém do seu tamanho, hein?</p><p>E dessa vez os olhos arregalados foram da menor. As risadas aumentaram, e nem o garoto perto da Do aguentou segurar, o que resultou em um belo soco no braço. Vendo que a turma aprovava sua atitude, Chaeyeon voltou a sorrir satisfeita e sentou-se novamente, abrindo na página marcada.</p><p>— Por que <em> você </em> não vai ler seus contos de fadas, já que tudo pra você se resume a isso??</p><p>— Me erra, Kyungsook!</p><p>— Podem parar as duas! O que deu em vocês hoje?? — Yixing, de pé novamente, era o mais assustado da sala. Soltou um leve bufar e recompôs sua postura, erguendo o livro novamente. Do encolheu-se na cadeira, acanhada. Não tinha feito nada por mal, só pensou que a frase caía bem no momento.</p><p>E no fim levou o olhar furioso da Park. Como podia alguém ser tão convencido?!</p><p>— Minseo, pelo amor de Deus, inicie logo a leitura antes que o caos estoure <em> aqui. </em></p><p>A garota assentiu ao professor.</p><p>— <em> "Como afastar-me, se daqui não pode sair meu coração?" </em></p><p>—</p><p>— Fiquei sabendo que você e a Chaeyeon quase saíram no tapa na primeira aula, é verdade?</p><p>Kyungsook ergueu brevemente o olhar surpreso para a amiga a frente. As notícias corriam rápido demais por aquela escola, mas preferiu ficar atenta na bandeja que carregava; se não a posicionasse devidamente, levaria uma bronca de alguma cozinheira rabugenta, e não estava muito a fim de ter o ódio daquelas mulheres depositado na sua refeição. Jungah estava ansiosa para uma resposta — de preferência positiva —, mas também mantinha seu foco na comida que era colocada em seu prato pelas mulheres do outro lado do balcão, conforme andavam no ritmo da fila.</p><p>— Eu ouvi dizer que você até bateu nela, Sook. É sério?? — Jooyeon completou logo atrás. A menina de cabelo comprido sempre amarrado em um rabo de cavalo alto encarava o rosto da menor em busca de uma expressão que mostrasse confirmação, tão concentrada naquilo que não previu a força que a colherada de macarrão viria contra o prato, o que resultou em quase derrubar tudo que carregava.</p><p>— Garota, eu aconselho você parar de fofocar na fila se não quiser ficar sem almoço! — A mulher, que usava uma touca de rede na cabeça, apontava a grande colher suja de molho na direção da Kim.</p><p>— Desculpa, dona Gon — pediu rapidamente e abaixou a cabeça, ignorando até mesmo a risada das duas amigas a sua frente.</p><p>Somente quando estavam livres do engarrafamento de alunos e ocupando seus lugares em uma grande mesa no refeitório que Kyungsook saciou a curiosidade delas:</p><p>— Eu não<em> bati </em> nela. Foi só um tapinha na mão, essa gente que exagera.</p><p>— Certeza que para a Chaeyeon foi o mesmo de uma agressão seríssima — Jooyeon observou, furando sua caixinha de suco com o canudo.</p><p>— Apostam quanto que os pais dela vão estar aqui amanhã com três advogados, prontos para me processarem?</p><p>As três riram, e finalmente puderam comer. Nenhuma teve tempo de comprar um lanche sequer depois do treino. Ou comiam, ou tomavam banho, e definitivamente optaram pela segunda opção.  Podiam estar famintas, mas nem elas mesmas aguentariam passar o dia grudadas no próprio suor.</p><p>— Não sei o que deu nela hoje, está mais atacada que o normal — comentou de boca cheia — Disse que estou provocando desde manhã, sendo que só dei um bom dia.</p><p>— Eu poderia achar um absurdo se fosse qualquer pessoa contando isso — Jungah respondeu — Mas vindo de vocês duas, dar bom dia <em> realmente </em> é uma provocação.</p><p>Kyung não respondeu, apenas sorriu de canto, o que pôde ser considerado uma resposta positiva da sua parte.</p><p>— Eu queria muito entender o motivo dessa rixa, sério.</p><p>— Joo, fala sério… — Sook rolou os olhos — Você realmente não faz ideia? É tão óbvio.</p><p>— Hã… — Confusa, a garota ao lado correu os olhos aleatoriamente pelo ambiente, pensando em qualquer pista que lhe respondesse aquilo. Mas não fazia a mínima. Quando entrou na escola e passou no teste como goleira do time, Kyungsook já estava lá e elas já se odiavam abertamente. Nunca procurou saber se houve alguma discussão antes disso, quem sabe até uma briga física. Elas apenas não se suportavam.</p><p>Vendo que a Kim realmente não fazia ideia, Jungah riu do outro lado da mesa, enchendo a boca do macarrão parafuso ao molho.</p><p>— Jooyeon, olha pra mim — Sook mandou e afastou o corpo o suficiente para virar na direção da amiga, até passou uma pena para trás do banco, sentando totalmente de frente a ela. — Olha, e diz o que vê.</p><p>E assim ela observou. Mediu a amiga de cima a baixo, procurando algo de errado. Mas não viu nada mais do que via diariamente. O que tinha para ser visto?</p><p>— Eu vejo… Você.</p><p>Do bufou alto, frustrada. Novamente Jungah riu, tomando a explicação:</p><p>— Exatamente, sua sonsa! — começou e Do voltou a se ajeitar na mesa para continuar o almoço. — Olha o cabelo da Sook, mais curto que o meu. <em> Muito </em> mais curto — apontou para os próprios fios que batiam nos ombros, bem diferente do da menor que era visto como corte unicamente masculino, visão essa que intensificou depois que a jogadora raspou as laterais. — As roupas que ela usa… Você sabia que ela já roubou uma camiseta do meu irmão??</p><p>— Eu não roubei, ele sabe que peguei!</p><p>— Ele soube depois que você apareceu em casa usando ela, não é?</p><p>Sook riu sozinha, foi um momento engraçado aquele dia.</p><p>— A Sook é capitã do time, usa chuteira até no dia a dia. Sai com os caras do time masculino e só não coça o saco porque não tem um.</p><p>Concluída a explicação, Kyung voltou a falar, apontando com o garfo a mesa distante cercada de gente. Os mais populares do colégio estavam lá, junto com seus amigos próximos e namorados, ninguém mais além <em> deles. </em></p><p>— Agora olha para ela e diz o que vê — questionou e encarou a amiga, para para então completar com a resposta — Roupas de grife que estão sempre mudando a cada estação. Reboco de maquiagem na cara, só não vem mais de salto para a escola porque levou uma bronca do senhor Jung. Anda com clones dela, e quem não está naquela mesa, certamente baba da mesma forma. Ela é a queridinha, a abelha rainha. Os outros são os zangões dela.</p><p>— Mundos opostos, Joo — Jung concluiu, dando de ombros — Sook não é o que Chaeyeon espera da humanidade.</p><p>— Então… É por você ser lésbica? — Fitou a menor — Porque eu sou bi, e ela não parece me odiar.</p><p>— Não é por isso, boboba. É pelo meu estilo em geral — esclareceu e bebeu seu suco de uva pelo canudo — Ela não gosta de pessoas que agem como nós, então ignora. Imagino que por eu ter esse estilo fica mais difícil só passar reto, então dá nisso tudo.</p><p>— Entendi… — a maior resmungou e espetou alguns macarrões — Mas e você? Você não é como ela, por que nutre essa briga?</p><p>— Porque eu não sou idiota — respondeu de imediato, chupando o molho que sujou no canto da palma — Se ela acha que pode me destratar e me ter quieta como os minions dela, ela está muito enganada — E novamente fitou a amiga — Fala sério, eu já tenho que lidar com coisa demais por ser quem sou, para ficar quieta porque uma riquinha não gostou.</p><p>— Eu jurava que tinha algo a mais nessa história toda — Jooyeon comentou inocente e encheu a boca com o macarrão que já acabava, então enquanto mastigava, passou a abrir a tampa da sobremesa: um pudim de chocolate de aparência duvidosa.</p><p>— Como assim? — foi Jungah quem questionou, imitando a ação da amiga em destampar o doce.</p><p>— Sei lá, pra mim tinha rolado algo entre as duas. Sabe? Uma ficada talvez. E aí rolou um fora e ficaram desse jeito.</p><p>Kyungsook não teve muito tempo de raciocinar, no mesmo instante tossia engasgada com o suco que tomava tão despreocupadamente. Sentiu o líquido entrando pelo lugar errado e o nariz arder, tinha quase certeza que partiria dessa para melhor. Jooyeon, desesperada, começou bater nas costas da sua líder, que agora não sabia se morreria engasgada ou espancada.</p><p>De todas as coisas absurdas que poderia ouvir de Jooyeon, aquela com toda certeza era a que menos esperava, e a pior de todas. Como ela ousava cogitar um absurdo daquele?! Chegava a ser ofensivo para Kyungsook alguém pensar que seria capaz de se envolver com alguém como Chaeyeon, e principalmente de se importar tanto com um pé na bunda <em> dela </em> para criar uma guerra.</p><p>Chaeyeon estava doida, Jooyeon estava doida. Aquele dia inteiro estava uma loucura.</p><p>Pobre Kyungsook… Carregava o pensamento de que nada poderia piorar. Mal imaginava que o pior ainda estava por vir, duas aulas depois, no último período. Química não era a matéria preferida de ninguém, e talvez parte disso vinha do acordo conjunto de que a professora era insuportável. Senhora Han era uma baixinha de cabelo que batiam nos ombros, devia ter quase sessenta anos e sua feição era tão fechada quanto a dona Gon.</p><p>Um grupo com quase trinta pessoas facilmente se desentendia em ideias, mas o segundo ano B tinha uma em comum: aquela velha era uma bruxa disfarçada de professora. Ninguém gostava dela, e ela não gostava de ninguém.</p><p>Estavam todos no laboratório de química devidamente vestidos com aventais, luvas e óculos de proteção. A mulher na frente da sala dava a explicação do que fariam no dia; depois de uma garota na aula passada questionar como era possível forjar aquelas explosões vulcânicas como aparecia nos filmes quando alunos participavam de uma feira de ciências, senhora Han achou que seria uma ótima ideia encher uma sala de produtos químicos com adolescentes atentados, e oferecer quase dois pontos para a dupla que descobrisse a fórmula exata primeiro.</p><p>E depois disso apenas sentou-se em sua mesa e abriu uma revista qualquer, deixando os alunos livres para experimentar o que aquele mundo explosivo tinha a oferecer.</p><p>Kyungsook estava com Eunju, o mesmo rapaz que sentava ao seu lado na sala de aula. Conheciam-se há dois anos mais ou menos, Eun nunca pareceu se importar com seu jeito moleque mesmo sendo garota, então a amizade cresceu rapidamente. Ele foi um dos poucos que nunca questionou sua sexualidade pela forma de vestir, e só soube desta quando a própria Sook comentou em um assunto aleatório do dia a dia. Além da escola, se encontravam aos domingos para jogar bola no clube, e uma vez Eun conseguiu furtar uma garrafa de vinho pela metade da casa do tio e levou no fundo do campinho para experimentarem escondido.</p><p>Chaeyeon, como já era de se esperar, tinha Baekhee como sua dupla. Diferente do resto da turma empolgada, as garotas encaravam todos aqueles tubinhos de líquidos coloridos com cara enojada.</p><p><em> "Se isso pegar no meu cabelo, vai ressecar inteiro!” </em>Baekhee pensava.</p><p><em> "Se estragar minhas unhas, eu processo essa velha" </em>era o que se passava na mente de Chaey.</p><p>Nenhuma das garotas queria descobrir como explodir um vulcão, e amaldiçoavam mentalmente quem teve a brilhante ideia de aprender aquilo. No que isso ia mudar na vida delas?? Quando Park estivesse desfilando nas maiores passarelas do mundo da moda, ninguém ligaria iria querer saber se ela criava explosões vulcânicas em laboratório.</p><p>— Fala sério… — a maior sussurrou — Preferia ter uma segunda aula de literatura hoje, do que isso aqui.</p><p>Apenas seu olhar mudou de direção, tendo a atenção roubada por uma gargalhada alta. Kyungsook parecia se divertir e alguns colegas ao redor entraram na brincadeira enquanto apontavam para um tubo de ensaio que mudava de azul para roxo. Revirou os olhos, Do só queria chamar atenção, <em> certeza. </em></p><p>— Pelo menos vai ser quase dois na média, acho que vale a pena arriscar, Chaey.</p><p>— É… Então vamos nessa.</p><p>Encarou a pequena estante de tubos e pensou. Não exatamente pensou no que as etiquetas diziam, apenas decidiu seguir sua intuição sobre qual devia pegar. Baekhee pegou um copo de Bécker e deixou no centro da mesa, despejando um líquido amarelo. Então se aquele era amarelo… Talvez um laranja cairia muito bem junto.</p><p>Sorrindo de canto, puxou o pequeno tubinho do suporte e estava prestes a virar, quando uma voz a interrompeu:</p><p>— Eu não faria isso se fosse você.</p><p>Seu olhar ergueu, encontrando Minseo parada na frente da sua bancada com um livro aberto. Ela não disse mais nada, permanecia encarando o tubinho prestes a virar totalmente, ajeitando o óculos ao empurrá-lo com a ponta do dedo.</p><p>— E por que não? — questionou, embora não achasse muito necessário questionar a Kim.</p><p>Aquela garota conseguia ser boa em <em> todas </em> as matérias, nunca tirava nada abaixo de nove, e quando isso acontecia — nunca passando de oito e meio — ela só faltava desmaiar de tanto estudar nos dias que seguiram. Mas ainda era sua nota em jogo, seria bom receber alguma dica.</p><p>— Se você despejar isso com qualquer coisa diferente desse — Apontou para um tubinho verde claro — vai causar uma explosão muito pior do que queremos alcançar.</p><p>Nem precisou ouvir mais nada, estava convencida. Colocou o tubo de volta no suporte e respirou fundo, abrindo seu sorriso mais simpático.</p><p>— E o que acha que devemos experimentar, Seo?</p><p>— Aí é só abrir o livro.</p><p>E dito isso, a garota deu as costas, deixando a dupla de boca aberta.</p><p>— Que garotinha mais metida… — Baekhee praguejou, soltando uma lufada de ar indignada.</p><p>— Essa escola hoje perdeu a noção, Hee. Não sei se sobrevivo até o fim do ano.</p><p>— Nem pense em me deixar aqui, hein?? — A menor a encarou claramente desesperada, o que arrancou um sorriso da Park.</p><p>— Jamais vou te deixar. Já prometi isso, não foi?</p><p>— Hm. — murmurou desconfiada, mas retribuiu o sorriso logo depois. — E o que faremos agora?</p><p>Ambas encararam os tubos pela mesa, não fazendo a mínima ideia do próximo passo que dariam. Park tamborilava os dedos finos sobre o mármore cinza, gradativamente ficando incomodada. Já era difícil pensar no que fazer, mas piorava com a gargalhada daquela garota.</p><p>Cerrou os olhos e a encarou outra vez. Aquilo era uma aula séria! Precisavam pensar com cuidado, e Kyungsook insistia em agitar metade da turma em volta da sua bancada. E pior: a professora pouco parecia se incomodar. Então quando Do saiu do seu posto com o livro de química, parando frente a mesa da professora, a ausência da garota fez uma ideia maldosa surgir na sua mente.</p><p>Pegou o tubo de ensaio com o tal líquido alaranjado com extremo cuidado e retirou a fita que o rotulava, então afastou-se dali, caminhando apressada até a bancada onde Eunju mantinha a concentração no próprio livro.</p><p>— Ei, Eun — cumprimentou, parando ao seu lado — Conseguiram fazer algo já?</p><p>— Não foram exatamente progressos, só umas bolhas e colorações — respondeu, erguendo o olhar para a garota — Precisa de ajuda, Chaey? A Sook vai surtar se te ver aqui.</p><p>Park revirou os olhos e colocou o tubo no suporte que o garoto usava.</p><p>— Claro que vai, por isso esperei ela dar um tempo. Eu pedi ajuda para a Minseo, mas fui recusada.</p><p>Eun ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.</p><p>— Só queria entender esse tubinho aí — explicou apontando para o que havia deixado ali — Eu estava vendo no livro e parece que ele é perfeito para a reação que queremos, mas a Baek está com medo de espirrar no cabelo dela.</p><p>O garoto olhou para trás, cruzando brevemente o olhar com a loira, antes de voltar a encarar a menina ao lado. Estava pronto para responder, mas Kyungsook já estava parada na frente da bancada.</p><p>— O que você está fazendo aqui? — indagou irritadiça — Volta pra onde veio, praga.</p><p>— Você é nojenta, sabia? — Park afastou o braço da bancada e mediu a mais baixa de cima a baixo.</p><p>— Vindo de você, isso é um elogio.</p><p>E da mesma forma como fez mais cedo, fechou as mãos em punho rente o corpo e saiu batendo os pés de volta para sua estação de trabalho. Quando chegou, notou que era observada por Do, que também já estava no seu devido lugar.</p><p>— O que você fez?! — Hee perguntou confusa. Com a barulheira da sala, não ouviu nada que foi conversado na outra bancada.</p><p>— Eu? Nada — respondeu impaciente, puxando o livro esquecido no canto da mesa e abrindo em  qualquer página. — Por acaso me viu fazendo algo?</p><p>E bom, tecnicamente Baekhee não tinha visto nada mesmo.</p><p>A aula seguiu tranquila, pelo menos pelos dez minutos seguintes. Byun arriscava pingar algumas gotas de algo aleatório que deduzia ser certo, sempre tomando distância com o corpo e o braço esticado, mas nunca tinham resultados muito diferente de mudanças de cores ou, como Eunju dissera, algumas bolhas.</p><p>Já nem pensando mais no que havia feito, Chaeyeon pulou de susto quando um <em> BUM </em> estourou perto de onde estavam e uma gritaria começou.</p><p>As duas meninas olharam para onde o barulho vinha, encontrando a bancada de Kyungsook completamente suja. Vidros quebrados e outros caídos derramando líquidos de todas as cores e tipos pelo chão. O avental tanto da garota quando da sua dupla estavam igualmente acabados. E como cereja, uma espuma densa crescia sem parar de algum pote perdido naquela bagunça e ganhava espaço em meio a bagunça.</p><p>— DO KYUNGSOOK! — uma voz estridente chamou, fazendo com que tanto a jogadora quanto Chaeyeon a encarassem. Senhora Han tinha fumaça saindo dos ouvidos enquanto o rosto fervia de tão vermelho.</p><p>— Professora, foi sem querer!! — gritou em meio ao pânico — Eu juro, não tive culpa!</p><p>E depois disso, a garota impulsionou as mãos na bancada de trás — do lado da bancada de Chaeyeon — e sentou-se em cima para fugir do monstro que crescia abaixo dela. Não era preciso dizer que ela preferia ser devorada por aquela vastidão de espuma do que pela velha senhora Han, que ignorando as súplicas da aluna, continuou a gritar:</p><p>— TODOS PARA FORA! IMEDIATAMENTE!</p><p>Embora alguns tenham obedecidos, muitos continuaram ali curiosos para presenciarem o desfecho da história — e claro, Chaeyeon estava inclusa no grupo de fofoqueiros.</p><p>— Senhora Han, eu juro mesmo que…-</p><p>— Eu não quero ouvir suas desculpas, você vai ficar e vai limpar isso tudo!</p><p>E no mesmo instante que Park abriu um sorriso vitorioso por ver a colega de turma levando o esporro da professora, Kyungsook como um reflexo atraído pelos lábios se esticando, virou o rosto na sua direção. A expressão antes amedrontada transformou-se em puro ódio quando desceu da bancada apontando na direção de Chaey, a lambança pelo chão não parecia mais um problema para Do.</p><p>— Foi você, não foi?! — questionou, fazendo com que todos os presentes virassem na direção da outra menina — Você fez isso! Você deixou aquele negócio na minha mesa de propósito!!</p><p>Ouvindo tais acusações, Chaey uniu as mãos sobre o peito, abrindo a boca em surpresa. Tão inocente, tão vítima… Senhora Han jamais seria capaz de culpá-la.</p><p>— Eu?! Eu não fiz nada! Se esqueci na sua mesa, você devia ter lido o rótulo!</p><p>Kyungsook a encarou igualmente surpresa, mas uma surpresa real. Permaneceu muda a encarando tentando raciocinar o quão cínica ela poderia ser. E pelo visto aquele teatro todo dava certo, e Do não ficava surpresa; ela sempre conseguia.</p><p>— Chaey, está tudo bem, querida… — A voz calma da professora soou por pouco tempo antes de voltar ao costumeiro tom, fitando Sook de uma forma que a garota jurou que viraria pedra ali mesmo. Atualização: senhora Han não era uma bruxa qualquer, era a própria Medusa! — E você, rapazinho… — Algumas pessoas riram com o chamado, e tanto Baekhee quanto Chaeyeon não conteram o riso engasgado — Você vai limpar e vai direto para a sala do senhor Jung.</p><p>As feições da menina mudaram completamente. Se antes era a personificação da surpresa, agora era a tristeza em forma humana. Seus braços desceram, sua feição suavizou e até mesmo o tom diminuiu.</p><p>— Senhora Han, eu não posso parar na sala do diretor! O campeonato está chegando, ele vai me tirar da temporada se eu der problema!</p><p>— Pensasse nisso antes de fazer esse escândalo na minha aula — retrucou sem qualquer abalo, virando de costas para pegar as próprias coisas a mesa. — E antes de acusar alguém pelos <em> seus </em>erros! E vão todos para fora se não quiserem ficar para limpar também!</p><p>Era a frase chave, de imediato a correria partiu na direção da saída, até mesmo Baekhee entrou no meio. Mas Park não, estava paralizada encarando Sook que, mais que em qualquer outro momento, parecia tão pequena no meio daquela zona de cores e espumas, o óculos de proteção sujo sobre seus fios curtos, deixando nítida a mágoa em cada micro expressão de seu rosto.</p><p>Yeon não sorria mais. Será que tinha exagerado? Não era a primeira peça que pregavam uma na outra. Certa vez Kyungsook tinha trocado o spray de laquê da sua bolsa por um spray de tinta temporária, e passou dois dias com uma mecha de cabelo tingida. Em outra ocasião, maldosamente Chaeyeon convenceu que todos do seu grupo pegassem os últimos sucos de uva no refeitório, deixando apenas os de laranja — Kyungsook odiava suco de laranja.</p><p>Mas o resultado era sempre um troco silencioso, uma encarada feia, uma provocação verbal. Talvez aquela estivesse sendo a primeira vez que via Kyungsook realmente afetada naquela guerra, e por isso não conseguia parar de olhar, e de pensar que, quem sabe, não precisasse ter feito aquilo. Inerte naquele transe, só percebeu estar sendo encarada de volta quando uma voz masculina chamou da porta:</p><p>— Algo aconteceu, senhora Han?</p><p>As três dentro da sala se viraram, vendo Yixing parado no batente com o olhar confuso correndo pelo ambiente.</p><p>— Apenas Kyungsook causando problemas, senhor Zhang. Não se preocupe! — respondeu com uma voz tão tranquila e despreocupada que nem parecia a mesma mulher prestes a estrangular uma aluna no meio da sala de aula. — Mas já mandei que ele limpe tudo e vá para a direção, não foi nada perigoso.</p><p>Sook bufou e revirou os olhos. Queria retrucar, mandar que parasse de tratá-la como um garoto e reforçar sua inocência, mas tinha medo de tentar e piorar sua situação. Yixing encarou as duas, nesse ponto Chaey sequer escondia a culpa no olhar, que desviou assim que foi encarada pelo professor.</p><p>— Senhora Han, podemos conversar aqui fora um minuto? — pediu cauteloso, sendo correspondido por um sorriso simpático da baixinha que o seguiu para fora. Com a porta fechada, era possível apenas ver o rosto de Yixing e o topo da cabeça da Han. Conversavam baixo, mas Sook não se importava também de saber o que eles discutiam.</p><p>A menor virou o corpo e encarou o chão, a espuma derretendo e ficando grudenta ao redor da sua chuteira. Respirou fundo e empurrou um pedaço quebrado de algum tubo para o lado. A única coisa que se passava em sua mente agora era como limparia aquilo tudo, ou pelo menos como limparia sem ter nenhuma parte do corpo corroída um mais um dedo crescendo depois de manusear tanta química misturada.</p><p>Ainda na sua estação de trabalho, Park também encarava a sujeira feita. A culpa no fundo do peito cutucando sua consciência. O silêncio da jogadora talvez fosse a pior parte. Nem um xingamento? Nem um encarar nervoso? Um “viu o que você fez?” irritado e rancoroso? Era como se Sook já estivesse conformada do seu castigo e consequências.</p><p>Umedeceu os lábios e olhou para a porta novamente, Yixing agora olhava diretamente para frente, acenando com a palma erguida. Em segundos a porta abriu, e aquele sorriso gentil de sempre sumiu no mesmo instante que ganhou a atenção das duas meninas. Ele estava sozinho agora, o que aliviava as alunas por não precisarem lidar com a professora carrancuda e escandalosa.</p><p>— Eu falei com a senhora Han e ela te livrou da visita à direção — anunciou sério apontando para a garota mais baixa, que por um segundo esperançoso abriu um sorriso enorme. Este, claro, não teve tanta duração, pois logo Zhang continuava: — Mas <em> vocês duas </em> limparão isso tudo e só sairão dessa sala quando ela estiver brilhando.</p><p>— O QUÊ?! — gritaram juntas com as expressões apavoradas, mas naquele momento já sabiam que nada era tão ruim que não podia piorar.</p><p>— E depois, subam direto para a biblioteca — avisou — Ficarão aqui depois do período.</p><p>— Vai mandar a gente pra detenção?! — Kyungsook estava em choque completo. De que adiantava então?! Se encrencaria do mesmo jeito, e com o mínimo deslize poderia ficar fora dos jogos.</p><p>Mas o professor abriu um sorriso, endireitou a postura e respondeu:</p><p>— Sim, e não. Ficarão aqui por mais duas horas, mas comunicarei ao senhor Jung que irão me ajudar. — Suspirou fundo, como se estivesse aliviado — Não é ótimo?? Vocês ficam de castigo, não sofrem consequências por eles e ainda arrumam a biblioteca para mim. Todos saímos ganhando.</p><p>— Todos? Mas professor, eu… — Chaeyeon começou, mas parou. Iria dizer que não tinha culpa, porém a imagem de Kyungsook desolada minutos atrás veio como um flash em sua mente. Não poderia mentir daquela forma mais, então disfarçando, mudou o rumo da sua fala em um resmungo: — Eu não ganho nada com isso…</p><p>Kyungsook riu soprado ao lado. <em> Inacreditável. </em></p><p>— Não? — fingindo inocência e surpresa, Yixing indagou enquanto colocava uma das mãos no bolso da calça social. — Bom, então encontre algo até o fim do dia que sirva de ganho. Terão muito tempo juntas até lá.</p><p>E com um sorriso no rosto, deu as costas, sumindo no corredor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>